Chimera
The Chimera are a race created by Inferno Factory to act as biological weapons of mass destruction. A few common traits of Chimera include a body of mixed parts, a spire of Dark Quaza, and the ability to breath toxic gas. Creation Chimeras are created within a secure location of the Inferno Factory main building. In the middle of the location stands a biomechanical tree which develops large flower like sacs. When a flower blooms, discarded parts and on two occasions, a whole robot with other scraps is poured into the flower. The flower will then close up and start making or upgrading the Chimera within for about 24 hours. During that period, the flower-sac is pumped with liquified Dark Quaza to cause the transformation and to charge the inhabitant. When charging the Chimera, a spire of Dark Quaza grows on the Chimera's body, if this is removed the Chimera could die. After that time has passed the Chimera will proceed to eat its way out of the flower-sac for nutritional benefit. Appearance The appearance of a Chimera is completely unique to each and every one of them. Usually they are bipedal, some Chimera walk on four legs despite their universally humanoid appearance. Many chimera don't stick to the form the are created in, no, as they go on they will shed and change parts to have a better chance of surviving, a form of speeded evolution if you wish. Equipment Common equipment of a Chimera includes claws, a gun of some form and a weaponised tail. Some Chimera have been known to carry staffs or rocket launchers. Known Chimera Blastoon As Division Commander of the Chimera Division, Blastoon is a force to be reckoned with Equipment Blastoon carries both a Gun-Staff and a Rocket Launcher Gun-Staff At one end of the staff is a standard meteor blaster and above that is a horseshoe blade used for stabbing. At the other end of the staff is a curved blade between two cylinders used to hold ammo for the Rocket Launcher Rocket Launcher This weapon was originally mounted to his third arm but now sits on his right arm in place of a hand. It has two barrels for optimum damage and has a short spire on the bottom and a longer one on the top Appearance Head He has a red core with red head armour. Along the sides of his head, Blastoon has two horns used to intimidate opponents and also make his headbutts deadly. As well as spines along the top of his head which can impale armour Arms Blastoon's left arm has golden armour on the front of the upper arm and a silver blade coming out of the back, above that is a black piece of amour. His forearm is a single white piece which connects to a green hand. His right arm has a black frame piece covered with a large silver amour piece which acts as a shield. Attached to the amour is a small red shield which can protect the head from heavy fire. The fore arm is a white colour and doesn't have a separate piece of amour as it is inbuilt. Spire Location Blastoon's Dark Quaza spire is connected to his left elbow and usually sits perpendicular to his left forearm. Body Blastoon has a large black body frame, sitting apon that frame is a large yellow amour plate and below that is a small black piece that looks like a kilt. Legs Blastoon's right thigh has a black frame with a black amour piece containing a lava decal. The shin piece is green and bends backwards. At the end of the shin piece is a silver foot. His left leg is similar in some ways to his right one but does differ. The thigh has a black frame and is covered by a orange amour piece. The shin piece is orange and also bends backwards. The left leg ends with a white foot. Forms Three Arm This is the form before Blastoon's current form. There were only two differences: the right arm and the third arm located on the right shoulder. On his right arm there was a hand instead of a rocket launcher, the hand held a ice shied that could deflect heavy blows and was useful to push down opponents. On his right shoulder there was a third arm that had a red base and transparent green amour then a white piece that connected to the rocket launcher. History Like all of the new generation Chimera, Blastoon was created inside a Flower-sac pumped with liquified Dark Quaza. Trivia *The chest piece was swapped out for another frequently until Botaglove found the right size for Evolver Cacofonmix Berserker Welder Kraken Divebomb Destroyed Chimera Skidmarkz One of the smallest Chimera, Skidmarkz was formed for recon missions. Even among Chimera, Skidmarkz had a unique ability, he could alter his body shape between 4 forms. Forms Standard Skidmarkz's standard form. In this form he could use his claws and turbines together to make fast and powerful swipes which, if aimed correctly, could leave fatal wounds on the victim. Land Crawler Skidmarkz's land based transport form. In this form he could reach speeds of 75km/h as well as go off road. Like in his other transport forms, Skidmarkz's legs join together to form the front of the craft while his arms flip behind him, rotate around and then join together forming the back wheels. Submarine Skidmarkz's seaworthy form. In this form he could dive down to depths of 300m and he his speed would max out at 115km/h. Like in his other transport forms, Skidmarkz's legs join together to form the front of the craft, but unlike his Land Crawler mode, his heels would face each other and not downwards, this allowed a torpedo launcher to fold out. Then his arms would flip behind him and then bend at the elbows so the folded hands touched each other, allowing his turbines to fire directly behind his head. Jet Skidmarkz's high altitude assault form. In this form he could gain an altitude of 500m and speeds of 300km/h. Like in his other transport forms, Skidmarkz's legs join together to form the front of the craft, but like his Submarine mode, his heels would face each other and not downwards, this allowed a missile launcher to fold out. Then his arms would flip behind him and then bend at the elbows but not towards each other, no, the would fold outwards as wings. His claws would then fold out to act as anti-aircraft weaponry. Death Skidmarkz was destroyed when he was investigating a top secret Hero Factory project known as: The Evolver Project. His mission was going ok until he accidentally stumbled apon the Evolver's den, he attempted to fly outta there at max speed and he would of gotten away if the Evolver had not fired a plasma blast at his left turbine causing him him to crash. He then tried to run but found himself in a room with one door and when he turned to go back he was cornered. The Evolver then ripped him apart and assimilated the parts it needed while leaving the rest in a pile of scrap. Tunneller Made with the conscience of Jawblade, this guy was a mean, mixed tunnelling machine Abilities living up to his name, Tunneller could Tunnel. He mainly used his ability to dig through the streets of Makuhero city and infiltrate Hero Factory. Hero Factory knew he was behind it but could never catch him. This was because anytime they sent heroes to take care of him, he would change the tunnels so they were either trapped or led astray to Inferno Factory were they would be destroyed and used for parts or corrupted and turned into monstrosities. Death Because of the damage Tunneller was causing, Hero Factory was left with one option left: send out the DS-3. They knew using the DS-3 would work because if it got stuck it would be able to free itself. After spending a hour in the menace's labyrinth it found Tunneller and blasted him with its own laser cannons. He managed to dodge and started to tunnel around the DS-3 but its highly developed sensors guided the machine to where its target was hiding. It punched through the dirt and grabbed Tunneller by his neck and blasted it to smithereens. After killing the tunnelling champion, the DS-3 returned to Hero Factory. When Tunneller's corpse was found, the only salvageable parts were his tail and his arms which were thrown in with other parts to form a new Chimera known as Kraken. Trivia *Chimera are created from Botaglove's spare parts *They are also created from old sets ready to be reincarnated into something new *Both of the known destroyed Chimera were destroyed by Top-Secret Projects History TBW Category:Inferno Factory Category:Organization Category:Biomechanical Category:Teams